


Never Just A Kiss

by CupKatyCakes



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, MCU Actors RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Chris Evans is a brat but we love him, Chris always gets his way, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Reader is a teacher, Teacher Reader, it’s so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupKatyCakes/pseuds/CupKatyCakes
Summary: Chris really just wants a kiss but honestly the reader knows better, a kiss is never just a kiss.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 35





	Never Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted to my Tumblr velvetwonderbucky so don't worry if you already read it there! I’m also now taking drabble request, so message me on Tumblr.

She thought for sure she would have the house to herself the whole afternoon, with Chris going over to his mom's and taking Dodger with him. It was the main reason she had chosen to do her grading at home instead of at her favorite coffee shop. Since Chris had been home a little more, concentrating more on A Starting Point, his new political website, she has grown increasingly behind on grading. So when Chris walked through the front door at a quarter to 3 with a bouquet in hand lacking Dodger her stomach dropped. 

Don't get her wrong, she was so grateful for the flowers but if she got any further behind, it would become a disaster and a lecture from the principal in the making. Quickly she grabbed her AirPods plunging them into her ears and hit play on her instrumental playlist, he would not sidetrack her again. 

Chris smiled at his fiancé Y/N, as she was hunched over the living room table, legs crossed beneath her looking over a stack of 4th-grade homework, red pen in one hand, her other flipping the pages as she went over answers. Even with her hair up in a ball at the top of her head, she still looks like the most beautiful person in the world to him. The way her face scrunches up as she tries to read the children's handwriting or understand what they are trying to convey in their writing still sends flutters through his stomach, 3 years into their relationship. 

Once Chris has put the flower arrangements in some water, he grabs his MacBook Air from his office and heads back to the living room. Quickly he sets up in the chair opposite of Y/N, he had hoped since it was Spring Break, she would want to spend the day together but she quickly shot him down that morning. Y/N was behind on grading and she reminded him that he had to okay some edits as well as promised his mother to help move some things at her house. 

Chris worked with his Beats in for a while till Y/N got up stretching her limbs and grabbing her empty glass she looked up at her fiancé, he pulled his headphones down to his neck with a smile. 

“Babe I'm going to get myself some water do you need anything?” she gave a smile back in return as she continued to shake her legs out, more than likely to return the feeling to them from sitting on the floor for so long.

“Just a kiss.” Chris puckered up with his eyes closed and waited, waited some more, but the kiss never came. When he opened them Y/N was gone immediately he frowned. If need be he would pull the pout if he had to. 

Y/N returned with her glass of ice water setting it down on the coaster before she went to her work bag grabbing out a folder. 

“All I want is a kiss babe, please.” and like that Chris pushed his bottom lip out and almost laughed as Y/N dramatically rolled her eyes at him, her hand on her hip. 

“Christopher Robert Evans, how dumb do you take me for? Just a kiss leads to making out, making out leads to heavy petting and heavy petting well that leads to clothes off. I’m behind on grading, which might remind you it is your fault. I love you, you dork but no.” Y/N laughed as she reached down to grab her AirPods off the table. 

“Fine just a peck on the cheek?” hopeful Chris smiled at Y/N, who stood as still as a statue for a second, looking like she was contemplating. She sideswiped the table, which would leave a little bruise, but she made it over to Chris. He had put his laptop down at some point so he was leaning forward with his cheek out. 

As Y/N leaned down to place a peck on Chris’s cheek he put his arms around her waist pulling her to sit across his lap. 

“Chrisssss!” Chris laughed as her arms flung out around his neck. 

“Babe, I promise to help you grade the papers right now if you just give me a kiss.” Chris yet again puckered up, as Y/N sighed and gave in. Chris kept his word about helping her grade but not till the next day.


End file.
